Bed
by Chloe.Is.A.Unicorn
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon has just come back from an order mission and finds something she wished she hadn't...


**A/N it's been a long time since I've written so please don't judge me too harshly. I know its fairly unoriginal but hey ho don't read it if you don't want too.**

Marlene screamed "THATS MY BED TOO" she was stood with perfect posture, stiff and angry. Her once crystalline blue eyes shining with tears. The longer she was angry, she thought, was less time that she was crying.

Sirius' shoulders were slumped; he knew there was no way he was going to win this one. "Marls..." he started but he knew it was pointless. He knew no lame excuse would make her happy, and for good reason.

"Don't you even fucking dare Marls me" she growled prodding him in the chest with her finger "I come home from a mission with the order and find my boyfriend screwing a bloody slag in MY BED" she screamed, her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"Our" he whispered "It's our bed" he muttered but automatically regretted it when he saw the way she held herself change to a position that very obviously showed she wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Oh that makes it TONS better doesn't it?" she said her voice dripping with venom and sarcasm, she turned her back and accio'd her bag and started throwing her clothes into it, she left a few of her possesions and purposely knocked the picture of the two of them off her dresser causing the frame to smash.

"Marls..." Sirius said his heart dropping down to his stomach. "Marls what are you doing?" he said quietly, a lump forming in his chest. He glided over to were she was and picked up the broken frame and placed it on one of his drawers instead.

She pursed her lips at his actions "I'm giving you the bed, so you can carry on screwing whores in that lovely bed of yours" she glared, daring him to try and stop her.

Despite this he touched her arm "Marlene, please don't go" he felt something sting his eyes, it wasn't tears, he told himself mentally, Sirius Black doesn't cry.

She turned to face him and what he saw truly broke him. She was crying, her cheeks were red and her lovely wavy hair was all messed up "Oh come on Black" she said without any emotion "We both knew it was inevitable, you can't help yourself. Nobodies good enough for you"

He felt everything inside of him melt; she didn't understand that everything she was saying was so so wrong. Ok yes he had brought a girl back, but that was because he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Marlene McKinnon. He realised now that what he did was so wrong, that he had hurt her, she had trusted him and he'd thrown her heart back in her face. He hated himself for it. He watched her every movement, he knew exactly where she'd go. She would go to James and Lily and she would break down and tell James and Lily everything as she did see them as her brother and sister, when James would come over start shouting at him.

Marlene looked at him "Its a shame Sirius, I thought you were finally monogamous. Or is this not the first time" she laughed as i she had said something stupid "Of course not, two years and one girl? How fucking stupid am I?" she looked as if everything was finally dawning on her, she was thinking about how much she hated him he realised. She was probably thinking he thought she wasn't enough. If only she knew how wrong that was. He wouldn't tell her though. There was no point anymore.

This snapped Sirius back into reality "No" he growled "This is the first time and I KNOW that you know that!" he looked determined to let her know that this was the first time, that she did mean something to him, that she wasn't just any girl. No. Marlene McKinnon was special.

She looked at the floor "Before I go... What was it? Not pretty enough? Not sexy enough? Too boring for you?"

He gaped for a while, how she could think any of that was beyond him. He shook his head "Come on Marlene you know you are the sexiest most beautiful, most amazing, most gorgeous and the most talented girl I know" he said strongly "I hate that you could think ANY of that about yourself"

Her head snapped up "Well its a tad bit hard not to when all you've thought about for the past two days whilst you've been away is about your boyfriend how you're going to say hello when he gets back from work and you walk in on him doing things he really shouldn't have been doing! What did you expect me to do? Smile and pretend that I hadn't seen anything? If you thought that I'd do anything but leave you clearly don't know me"

He winced "Marls please don't go" His grey eyes were a dull grey, he looked genuinely sad.

She let out a bitter laugh "I can't believe the old bat was right" she was talking to herself now "Don't cut your pureblood ties" she said in a shrill voice imitating her mother "I can find you a nice husband, the disowned Black boy will cause you nothing but heartbreak, his brother however... Well that would be a suitable match"

He snapped "Oh as if you haven't been giving Prewett the eye every single bloody order meeting" he growled his dark eyes turning even darker "Don't act perfectly innocent, you've probably been doing the exact same thing!"

This made her see red "me and GIDEON, are only friends. You know full well that he has a fiancé! I'M not the slag that broke this, don't even try and pin this one on me BLACK! And I don't know what the fuck you are on about giving him the eye. He is a friend nothing more" she seemed heavily offended by the statement and he knew he shouldn't have said it.

He looked her dead in the eye "I know I'm the one that broke it. I know that I am the one with commitment issues, I know that I'm, the one that's to blame" he said simply "But you knew what you were getting into"

She looked shocked "Have fun Sirius" she said using his name one last time, when she had said it before it had sounded smooth, soft, natural, now it felt like a weapon she was using against him "Because you wont be seeing me for a long time.

By the time James had reached him, he had broken everything and all that remained was the bracelet he had bought her for her last birthday. The bracelet held several charms, one of which was a little black dog. He was found in a corner staring at the bed with a bracelet in his hand. James didn't say anything but sat next to him.

"You shouldn't be this angry padfoot mate" he said softly after a while "It's not her fault"

"It's not her I'm angry at" he said simply. For a week afterwards he didn't leave his flat, and only his friends came over. The next time he heard about her was nine days after the break up when he got a patronus. It was a stag, so James' patronus "The McKinnon's are down. Death Eaters managed to apparate in the dead of night"

The formality of the message told him that it was sent to lots of people, but it still hit him hard. He apparated over to the McKinnon house where he found the rest of the Order already there. "Sirius... Get back" Remus said gently "You don't want to see it"

He didn't listen however and ran to where most of the order were gathered. He stopped short when he saw her. His Marly. Cold, lifeless, gone. He walked to her side slowly and sat next to her, her bracelet still in his pocket. He got it out and placed it on her wrist before playing with her hair. "You know marls. I didn't do it to hurt you. I don't know why I did it to be fair. But please don't be dead. I know this is all just a cruel trick you're playing to try and hurt me back but it's not working Marlene. I know that you are too strong to just die" he felt a singular tear slip down his cheek "I know you aren't gone."

His friends gathered round him, each one wanting to help their grieving friend; each were unsure of what to do. It was Remus who came forwards first "Sirius... Padfoot... She's gone" Remus felt himself cry as he said the words; however his words had more of an impact on Sirius who was fully sobbing, "I had one chance" he muttered to himself, his shaggy hair covering his face "I had one chance and I blew it"


End file.
